Hero Worship
by Ty7
Summary: Slash. Harry/Colin. Not Stalker!Colin. Being with the one you love, is it that simple for the Great Harry Potter? No. It takes a willingness to break bariars, hand over your heart and most of all admit you want them for more than a simple friend.
1. Default Chapter

Hero Worship

Disclaimer:  The characters and world do not belong to me they are property of J.K Rowlings and Warner Bro. Inc.  There will be rough language, sex, and homosexual themes. 

            "Colin! Colin!"  The voice was gradually getting more and more agitated as it called him from outside a closed bedroom door, a muffled 'Go away' being uttered in response before a pillow was pulled over a tousled head of brown hair.  The younger boy outside the door was not to be ignored started pounding on the door never thinking just to burst in on his older brother.  "We're going to miss the train if you don't move your arse." Dennis said, finally giving over to the urge to kick the door.

            The body wrapped up in soft gray sheets finally started moving trying to untangle itself before groggily getting up and padding over to the door and yanking it open where his brother had gone back to banging. "Stupid git we leave for school tomorrow." Colin's glare not quite as effective as it should be, hair going in many directions and being half-naked being the cause.  Dennis was already showered and dressed with a bright grin on his face as he noticed his brother's snitch boxers. 

            "Dad's taking us into London today, now get your scrawny arse dressed I want to meet Liddy at the Leaky Caldron soon."  Dennis ignored the annoyed look he received from his older brother as he pushed past him into the obscenely clean bedroom.  It had to be illegal for a 16 year old to be this neat, really now.  The room wasn't to large but it wasn't a closet either, the walls painted dark blue with gray footboards bed a matching gray with all it's sheets the large trunk at the foot of the bed holding Colin's Hogwarts things; cauldron, scales, potion ingredients, Nimbus broom he'd gotten for his birthday, and neatly folded robes.  He had been packed for a week and a half.  Dennis tsked as he looked around the room; his own looked like a few bombs had detonated there throwing clothes and everything else around.  "Where's Archie? I have a letter to send off."

            Colin pulled a t-shirt and jeans out of his dresser putting them on the end of his bed with socks and shoes, really he should kick the kid out already, thinking he could just come in and take his owl.  "He's already delivering for me.  Sorry."  The 16 year olds grin said he was not actually sorry.  "When does he want to leave I need a shower."

            "Fine, fine. Take one we wouldn't want you smelling funny if we ran into the Weasley girl now would we." Dennis clutched his hands to his chest dramatically making kissy faces at his brother getting himself tossed out of Colin's room and door shut in his face for the effort.  

            Scrubbing a hand through his tousled bangs Colin sighed was not Ginny he was worried about seeing it was someone else.  Someone a little more famous.  

            Several hours later found Colin alone outside Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor eating one of their famous Sundays under an umbrella.  He had already picked up his school supplies for the year weeks ago during their original trip to Diagon Alley so now he was just taking his time enjoying the cheerful atmosphere.  A year ago it would not have been safe with the Death Eaters walking openly in the streets attacking the muggle-borns.  With the final fall of Voldemort at the end of last year everything had changed.  Harry Potter had once more done the impossible and made the wizarding world safe.  Harry Potter with his wild hair, thick-rimmed glasses, and the famous lightening bolt scar had defeated You-Know-Who once and for all.  The details were shady no one knew how Harry had done it but all knew he had.  Just like the first time.  Harry had refused to tell anyone what had happened in the last battle and so people just took it as a miracle.  Colin was startled out of his thoughts by a cold plop of ice cream into his lap he gave a short yelp of surprise as the witches at the next table giggled at him.  Colin's cheeks turned a pretty shade of apple red as he looked up at the giggling girls his hands hurriedly brushing off his pants, though they froze where they were when he spotted a figure behind the group of girls and across the street.  It was The Harry Potter.  He looked like he was alone no Weasleys hanging about for once; Colin had to quickly squash the idea of going and saying, "Hello".  

            Harry was standing outside Florish and Blott's arms crossed over his chest as he shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortable with the stares he was getting from everyone.  He was even more of a celebrity now than he had ever been in the past, he had even had some middle-aged witch come up and throw her arms around his neck in the middle of Muggle London a week ago.  He was waiting on Remus and Sirius to meet him they were not late…yet.  Sirius had finally been cleared of his charges when Wormtail had been caught along with several prominent Death Eaters near Cheddar, England, and now Harry was living with him full time the Dursleys being well in the past now.  He once more scanned the street for his guardians, and having no luck, though he did manage to catch Colin Creevey dropping a large spoonful of ice cream into his lap.  The image brought an amused half smile to his lips watching the soon to be 6th year blush and clean himself off.  Green eyes were caught by hazel as Colin happened to notice him; he received a polite nod from the other boy who quickly went back to dealing with his ice cream mess. 

            'It would be right in front of Harry.  He already does not think badly enough of me.  Bloody hell last time I ever get chocolate syrup.'  Colin sighed the blush still burning hotly on his cheeks as he felt Harry's eyes still on him, the one time he wanted Harry to ignore him it would figure he would not.  

            Harry was just idly watching his former stalker comparing him to the excitable midget kid he had known.  'Still not very tall several inches shorter than me maybe, but he more than makes up for it.' Tilting his head a bit hands stuffed into the deep pockets of his jeans as he continued to scrutinize the other boy.  'See why Ginny fancied him now he's almost pretty…' he stopped right there, that thought was a little much especially when it came to Colin another boy.  He had no time to really analyze it as a hand clapped him on the back surprising him thoroughly. 

            "Found a girl you like Harry?" Sirius's tone was light as he addressed his godson, he was hoping for a yes it had been so long since Harry had really enjoyed anything.

            "No.  You're late, where's Remus?" Harry quickly changed the subject away from himself as he glanced around for the werewolf. 

            "Needed to drop by and see Madame Malkin or something or other be here shortly I'm sure." Just a slight droop in the former convict's hopes, well Harry could find himself a good girl at school in day's time no need to fret.

            Colin was all but forgotten as Remus Lupin completed the trio arms clutching several bags and a bright friendly smile on his thin face.  The three were spending the last day of Harry's summer in Diagon Alley together, treating themselves to a small holiday of sorts.

            Colin threw his remaining ice cream away and headed in the opposite direction from the three.  He had given up chasing after Harry with his camera back when he was a fourth year and Harry in fifth, but the reputation was still tagging along after him that he  bloody well stalked Harry around the school.  He brushed his light brown bangs out of his face before sticking his hands in his pockets; he forced thoughts of Harry out of his mind and continued on his way.

            Colin sprinted through King's Cross Station dragging the cart with his trunk and Archie's cage on it, he almost knocked several muggles over as he raced towards the barrier of 9 ¾.  Dennis had left without him for God's sake!  He held the stitch in his side as he finally reached the barrier just giving a quick glance around before sliding on through, he ran smack into someone as he tried to hurry on towards the train, sending them both to the ground.  "Shit, sorry."  Colin did not even glance at whom he had run over before scrambling for Archie's cage.

            Harry had been minding his own business waiting for Ron to return from the loo when he had been ploughed into; cursing as he fell ripping a hole in his new jeans.  "Stupid git what did you do that for?"  Harry ground out glaring over just in time to hear the oh so polite apology.

            Colin made it up to his feet before going to grab his trunk freezing as he noticed just whom he'd run into.  "So sorry Harry I didn't mean to.  Really just I'm late and…and…shit."  Colin gave a groan as he grabbed his stuff just watching Harry get back to his feet carefully and grab his own owl's cage.  "I really didn't know you were there honest."

            "It's fine.  I'll live."  Harry dismissed him with a wave and hauled his stuff over to be put in the luggage car leaving a ruffled Colin Creevey behind to drag his own things over after him.  The younger boy blushed bright crimson and stayed silent as he shuffled along behind Harry to embarrassed to say anything.  "Colin, you're matching the train." Harry's tone more than a little sarcastic, "Stop."  He turned to face Colin as he handed off his trunk to the engineer Harry tossed his head to get his longish bangs out of his eyes half exposing that famous scar.

            Colin slipped past Harry purposely not looking up at him, handing off his things to the engineer, and turning his back on the Boy Who Lived Twice to walk off down the platform.

            Harry frowned slightly before swinging up the steps to the compartment he had seen Hermione disappear into if Colin did not want to hang about it was his problem not Harry's.  He flopped down into a seat across from his friends giving them a weak smile as Ron entered flashing a brilliant one of his own.

            "How was your summer, Harry?"

            "What's it like living with Sirius and Professor Lupin?"  They started together as soon as his rear touched the seat.

            "Alright." If you forget all the owls and reporters from the Daily Prophet that followed him around, "It…it was interesting." Not wanting to give any more details he clamed up. 

            "Why?" Ron war practically sitting on the edge of his seat, he had wanted so badly to visit but it had been quite a busy summer for the Weasley family.  Arthur Weasley was now head of the Ministry of Magic and always running to some meeting or something, Percy was laid up in bed until he recovered from the injuries he had gotten in the war and the twins had gone missing only to turn up running a large company that rivaled Zonko's respectively. Yes quite busy.

            "Tell me about your summer instead Ron." Harry changed the subject again, it was not yet public knowledge about his guardians so he was not about to spill the beans. "How does your father like his job?"

            Ron launched into a long speal about his family's summer only occasionally stopping for breath.  Harry just listened passively glad to have thwarted his friend's questioning him.  

            A large crash and thump sounded directly outside of their compartment startling all three friends out of thoughts and conversation.  Harry instinctively launching out of his seat and slamming open the door.

            Colin had gotten on farther down the train than Harry, trying to avoid the seventh year, searching the compartments for an empty space.  He had not found a seat yet still making his way almost down the whole length of the train before he found one, and one he did not want at that.  Who would want to sit with Malfoy and his groupies? Not him.  He continued down the train.

            Draco Malfoy started slightly as a brown-headed boy stuck his head in his compartment a sly grin coming to his face as he recognized the little Gryffindor 6th year.  Malfoy motioned he would be back getting up and exiting the compartment following after the other boy who was still checking into compartments occasionally smiling and saying hello to occupants.

            "Well isn't it the Gryffindor nancy boy.  Searching for your precious Potter faggot?"  The malicious aristocratic drawl stopping Colin short.

            'Oh shit not him….' Colin's thoughts locking up as he turned to face Malfoy and surprisingly no one else.  Even Malfoy was dwarfing him now, Colin only came up to the other's chin, this was not good…retreat.  The blond Slytherin almost stalked towards Colin, looking eager for a fight.

            'Hell I'm not in Gryffindor for nothing." Colin stopped backing up instead aiming a sharp fist for Malfoy's nose, Draco just avoiding a broken nose as he pulled back taking a fist to the jaw instead.  He used Colin's momentum against him rushing forward and knocking the small boy back roughly.  Colin's arms flailed hitting the walls with a crash followed by a thud when he hit the floor.

            Malfoy had just moved to capitalize when the compartment to the left flew open an alert and ready Potter in the doorway.  Malfoy was caught off guard momentarily forgetting Colin on the floor at his feet as he and Potter matched heated glares. "Sod off traitor." Harry's tone cold as he addressed Malfoy.  Draco turned on his heel and all but flounced down the hall leaving Colin to the three other Gryffindors, no one questioning the fact he did not stand and fight.

            Ron was laughing in the background, "Did you see the lump on his chin?   Brilliant Colin!" Anyone who hit Malfoy being his instant best friend.  

            Colin grinned sheepishly as he got to his feet dusting his pants off, "Thanks."

            Hermione just clucked her tongue her hands on her hips obviously disapproving of the scene before turning and going back in their compartment herself, Ron following right after her, feet not actually touching the floor.  

            "Want to sit with us?" Harry suggested casually.

            "You sure?" Colin did not look to sure, peeking into the train compartment to see if there really was room.

            "Yes, move it." Harry ushered the surprised boy in.  The only seat left was the one beside Harry.  The door was slid shut behind Colin firmly and he was prodded towards the seat. 

            Colin shifted uncomfortably in his seat looking out the window as he gathered his wits back together.  Hermione and Ron were having a quiet conversation across from him and Harry, pointedly leaving the other two out.  That left Colin to talk to Harry …alone, what could he really say? He was going to ask about Harry's summer when he was stopped the words dying on his lips by Ron finally cutting back in.

            "Colin, why does Malfoy single you out like that?  He's worse than he ever was." 

            Colin thought how to answer that a moment before subduedly "Sorry not something that is my place to tell." Colin fidgeted in his seat hoping they would press anymore.  He checked his watch only 11:30.  

            "We're all friends here, we won't tell." Ron leaned forward in his seat listening wide-eyed to Colin not noticing how uncomfortable he was making the other boy. 

            "Leave him alone Ron. It's not big deal, Malfoy is gone." Colin sighed slumping back into the corner, cheeks paling slightly as Harry defended him from Ron.

            "So why did you call Malfoy a traitor, Harry?" Ron finally turned his attention away from the younger boy much to Colin's relief. 

            "Because he is one." Harry speaking as if it was common knowledge and not offering up other details. 

            "Shit! Won't anyone tell me anything? It's Malfoy for fuck's sake." Ron shook his head in disbelief. 

            Hermione piped up at this, "Language Ron. You're setting a bad example for underclassmen." Colin blinked…him? How old did she think he was?  

            "Look at that. Make her Head Girl and she thinks she rules the world. Shesh woman." Ron made a face at Hermione as she sniffed sticking her nose in the air.  

            "Congratulations Hermione, may I see your badge?" Colin smiled slightly ignoring the wave of nausea that washed through him. "Who made Head Boy?" taking the silver badge from Hermione turning it over in his hand before handing it back to her.

            "I did…" Harry flatly answered before Hermione could chirp out an answer, he did not seem excited about it in the least.

            "Wow…having both in Gryffindor this year aught to deflate the Slytherins ego." Colin slumped back against the seat trying to act normal wiping an arm across his forehead as he took a shaky breath. He needed the cart woman to show up soon.

            "Aye stupid gits won't stand a chance in Quidditch either this year. You practice any over the holiday Colin?  Think Wood would be angry his replacement wasn't as obsessed as he was." Ron joked.  Colin had taken over as keeper two years ago; he was quite good, surprisingly.  

            Colin shook his head laughing slightly at Ron, stopping as a rough shiver ran through his body.  'Hell…forgot about breakfast.  Dropping pretty quick…'  Colin shut his eyes trying to keep still to control the spinning of his head as a hand slipped into his pocket to check for his money.

            Hermione frowned at the younger boy noting the sheen of sweat and the quick paling of his face, "Colin are you alright?" 

            "Stop mothering him Hermione." Ron cut her off.

            Colin ignored them both looking towards the door, it was just past 12 the cart lady would be making her rounds soon.  He gave Harry a half smile trying to make him stop worrying; it was making a small crease between the other's brows.  "It's nothing…" cutting himself off as the middle-aged witch poked her head in with them. 

            "Anything off the cart, dears?" Colin jumped up wobbling unsteadily for a second before going out to the cart. 

            "Two chocolate frogs and a pumpkin juice please." Words slightly breathy as he handed over his money to the woman, taking the candy gladly and going back inside and plopping down in his spot.   Colin quickly downed the chocolate and half the juice pulling out his real lunch to eat. The other three Gryffindors watched Colin suspiciously as the color slowly came back into his face and he returned to normal.  

            Harry scooted up next to the younger boy, "May I ask what that was about?"  

            Colin looked up as Harry moved up next to him their thighs brushing on the seat.  Colin self-consciously scooted away as much as he could in the cramped space, being that close to Harry was a little to tempting.  "I'm fine, forgot breakfast this morning in my hurry to get here…messes with my blood sugar pretty badly." 

            "Like diabetes?" Hermione crashed in on Colin's world, which had shrunken down to include only himself and Harry, who was invading his personal space.  He turned to face her almost as if he had never seen her before shaking his head.

            "Yes like diabetes, I just have to watch my diet and never miss meals to be alright though. I don't have to take insulin." Which he was quite thankful for since he hated needles with a passion, let us just say the Red Cross would never see him inside its doors.

            "I never knew that. How long has this been going on?" Harry once more grabbing all of Colin's attention. Hazel eyes only meeting emerald for a moment before dropping away from Harry's eyes.  

            "Remember when I passed out in my 4th year?  I had missed lunch and had an early breakfast; blood sugar dropped so low I hit the floor.  Ever since then really." Colin just shrugged it off. "Doesn't affect quidditch, which is the important thing." He grinned. "Ron, where you there when the Cannons finally won a game?  Broke the longest losing streak in history they did." Changing the subject and pulling Ron into an all out quidditch debate which filled the rest of the trip to Hogsmeade.  Colin separated from the trio of 7th years when they disembarked and found a different carriage to ride in.  He had enjoyed his train ride up immensely, being able to watch Harry without having to worry, able to sit near the lithe frame in silent bliss without any questions. It was shaping up to be a nice year. 


	2. Ch 2

Hero Worship part 2/?

            Colin shuffled along with the loud crowd of students into the Great Hall for dinner and the sorting.  He picked a seat near a few 5th years he knew by sight though not name, idly listening to the chatter that went back and forth between them (Seems one had had their ears turned purple by their younger brother).  He could just see Harry if he leaned over the table slightly he was sitting silently listening to Ron and Hermione.  They sat what seemed like forever waiting on the little first years to arrive with Hagrid across the lake.  Maybe he was just more impatient this year?  Colin remembered how excited he was about the sorting, all but hopping up and down waiting his turn; most people had to take drugs to be that energetic. 

            The Great Hall's doors swung open after several long minutes Professor McGonagal  looking as cross as ever her robes of green velvet fanning behind her as she led the nervous clump of new students forward towards the Sorting Hat's stool.  A small frown touched Colin's lips, 'Such a small class of first years this time…probably having to do with the war many wizarding families being lost in surprise attacks over the past few years.'  Colin had also noted a couple holes in the older classes where students should have been.  A handful of Slytherins had disappeared along with a sprinkling of students from other houses.  How different would this year be now that the threat of Voldemort was truly gone and the side of light had triumphed?  The mood was already lighter and cheerier than it had been in years, people smiling again.  It was almost as if the sun had finally returned after weeks of stormy rainy weather.  

            The tattered Sorting Hat spun out his song for the first years that were still shaking with nervousness looking worriedly at their new friends hoping to be sorted together.  Colin glanced back down the table at Harry he seemed lost in thought while Hermione glared at him probably told her to shut her trap, Ron seemed to be watching the Sorting.

            Harry's mind drifted off as the old hat launched into it's song, he recalled his sorting years ago with his first friend Ron by his side, the cheering as he was put in Gryffindor, and the start of his new life.  Amazing how bright everything had looked then, amazing how normal he had felt.  Harry shook his head bringing his thoughts out of the clouds just as Hermione was getting that annoyed look on her face that said she had been calling his name for a while now.

            "What?" Harry had not meant for it to come out as defensive as it had.

            "Never mind now Dumbledore is standing up." She all but hissed at him in return. 

            The Gryffindor boy shrugged carelessly turning to the peculiar old man at the front of the banquet hall, robes with purple stars and yellow suns standing out brightly as Dumbledore gave his opening speech. 

            "The forest is still off limits to students, please remember not to forget.  Mr. Filch would also like me to inform you that anyone caught with a parcel from Weazley's Wizarding Wheezes shall be severely punished." A bright twinkle in his eye and amused upturn of his lips as if enjoying a private joke. "Now let us eat." The gold plates before the students filling with hot delicious looking food as Dumbledore finished speaking sitting back down in his chair beside Professor McGonagall.  A roar of voices filled the air almost immediately people laughing and enjoying the first meal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

            A little first year had taken up the empty seat beside Colin a boy with curly black hair and large green eyes he was listening raptly as the 5th years told him all the fun he would have with Gryffindor. Colin only tuning in occasionally as he ate, ears pricking up as he heard Harry mentioned.

            "Harry Potter is even in our house." One of the 5th years gushed, "He's the hero of the world you know that right?  See that boy down there with the black hair, no no the one with it gelled sort of messily. That's him."  The 5th year rudely pointed at Harry getting a confused blink out of said subject until he spotted the first year then pointedly looked down at his plate. 

            The first year's eyes were wide as he stared down at the 7th year boy a breathy 'wow' escaping him.  Colin just shook his head with disgust and not a little bit of shame, he had been even worse in his time.  The 5th years turned on him then.

            "Don't you know Harry?"

            "They said you follow him around with a camera all the time.  Saw you on the train with him, are you friends?" They assaulted Colin from all sides; he was just trying to eat for God's sake. 

            Colin frowned at the two's questions, "I used to follow him around. I stopped back in *fourth year.* I don't' anymore. He let me sit with them on the train no other seats." The clipped tone should have been a signal to shut up but the two did not get it, pushing on.

            "Why don't you anymore?  I would if Harry would let me." That was the last Colin heard before blowing up.

            "He's human you little shit.  I stopped because he hated it. He doesn't like the publicity and he doesn't like being put on a pedestal like you're doing." Colin cut himself off by getting up and leaving the Great Hall he had finished with eating for tonight.

            A large section of Gryffindors turned to look at Colin as he got up so abruptly after that outburst.  Quite a few of the students looked shocked, Colin had never been anything but easy going and nice, maybe the summer brought more changes than they thought.  

            Colin's outburst had been a small surprise for Harry; it took him a moment to realize whom he had been defending when he noticed he was sitting with the pointing party from before.  An ironic half smile touched his lips as he realized his greatest stalker had just defended him like that. Harry was broken out of his amused thoughts by Ron's incessant questions of 'What happened' having been to busy arguing himself to see anything.  Harry just shrugged not wishing to share his amusement.  After a short while, the entire table had returned to its normal noise level, Colin's outburst forgotten except for the two sheepish looking 5th years that did not mention or glance at one Harry Potter the rest of the meal. 

            Colin wandered slowly up to Gryffindor tower, no reason to be in a hurry everyone else was still merrily enjoying their meal in the Great Hall.  'Hope Harry didn't hear that mess.' Colin frowned to himself, 'He'll think I'm at it again and wouldn't that just be bloody lovely. And with Malfoy trying to convince him of what a fag I really am this should shape up to be just a jolly year.' Sarcastic and biting thoughts circling through his head as he walked down the hall past the paintings and towards the fat lady.  "Brumble bush." He mumbled at her, the portrait swinging open obediently.  "It isn't like Malfoy is wrong…this time." Speaking to himself thinking he was quite alone in the common room.

            "Wrong about what Colin?" The soft alto of Ginny Weasley's voice carrying easily in the empty common room surprising the other sixth year.

            Colin stopped mid-step turning toward Ginny jaw slack in surprise, the red headed girl was curled up on one of the plush couches before the fire place several books stacked haphazardly beside her on the cushion, her brown eyes enquiring and kind  trained on Colin as he recovered himself.  Ginny and Colin were close, once both thinking it was a smart idea to date and both subsequently being wrong.  Therefore, he found it quite easy to just flop down beside the red head with a smile.

            "Why aren't you at supper?" Colin's attempt at changing the subject.

            "Why aren't you?"  Having six brothers had taught her this maneuver. 

            "Lost my appetite." Colin pulled his knees up on the couch kicking his shoes off and getting comfortable, "Got reminded of my Harry Worshiping days.  Wasn't pretty." Grinning to brush the admission aside as silly. "Now you."

            A light shrug of her feminine shoulders, "Not hungry."  She leaned over hugging Colin briefly. "Heard you sat with him on the train." She was not wheedling him for information…never.  "Enjoy yourself?"

            He gave her a withering look, Ginny was one of the few that even openly guessed at his sexuality though he never did say yes or no to her suspicions. His glare just got a soft laugh out of her, who could ever find some short, adorable person like Colin threatening?

"Hell, don't start. My dinner was already ruined over the issue." Colin leaned his head against the back of the couch poking Ginny in the side with one sock covered toe.  "Just bloody hero worship; I was 11 and three feet tall. I had nothing better to do." Quite defensive he was.  

            "Alright, Colin, I believe you. Really." Pink lips tried to tug up at the corners as she suppressed a smile.  The redheaded sixth year patted her friend's knee. "How was your summer?"

            "Pretty good. My 14 year old brother is now 3 inches taller than me, but it was good." Colin relaxed into a good-natured smile as the subject went to more neutral territory.

            Colin listened to Ginny prattle on about her summer after he finished, talking about Ron, the twins and so forth mind drifting after the first few minutes picking apart their relationship, which to be honest was slightly odd.  She had been his first 'girlfriend' back in the beginning of their fifth year; it was purely innocent he did not have the nerve for anything past holding hands and be seen together.  She had been quite wrapped up in him for a while though his fancy was less permanent and never half as strong.  He finally broke it off after two months, she just was not anything more than a friend and he felt weird acting as if she was.  He had had to hide from Ron for a while; she had gone running into the common room crying after their breakup, the then sixth year boy had gone hunting for him intent on smashing his face.  Harry had been the one to come to his rescue stopping his angry friend.  He and Ginny were once more friends and it would never be more, he really could not say he felt anything for any of the girls at Hogwart's though he was not likely to admit that fact aloud anytime soon. 

            "The fire is nice." Colin was so cozy and comfortable he could just drift off right there on the couch. A skinny bony finger stabbed him in the ribs unkindly jerking him back to awareness.

            "Don't just go to sleep on me. It's rude Colin Creevey." Ginny sounded very much the indignant lady she was.

            Colin started to close his eyes again getting another poke for his trouble one eye opening slowly to peer at the red head, "So what.  You're just one of the boys anyway." A lazy smile touching his lips as he watched her puff up at the insult.  

            Ginny socked him on in the arm pushing him over and standing up.  "And you my dear one are just one of the girls, quite feminine I assure you." Sticking her pert little nose in the air with a playful smile before grabbing her books and retreating out of the room. 

            Colin didn't even bother sitting back up just sprawled out on the couch where he was, feet up, arms wrapped around a pillow comfortably, and the fire warming him nicely, who could want more?  Colin closed his eyes he would just nap here, it was so warm…*thud, crash* Colin sat up once more fully awake and jerking towards the portrait hole.

            "Get the bloody fuck off me prick!" Ron was yelling; he had been the thud when he hit the portrait door the crash had been Seamus, at whom he was yelling.  The Irish 7th year had mastered the transfiguration of pumpkin juice into rum last year, seemed he was still quite keen on it.  Seamus just rolled off the upset Weasley laughing as he clutched his stomach.  Harry seemed immune to the scene and his best friend's plight as he just stepped over them both and came to sit down in a chair near Colin's couch.

            Ron angrily pushed his dorm mate off his legs and got up off the floor brushing his wrinkled robes out his red hair in complete disarray now where Seamus had been running his hands through it.  "Stupid prat." He pushed the attempting to stand Seamus over again in revenge before stomping off towards the couch and Harry's chair.  

            Dean had to finally come and picked up the sloshed Seamus and hauled him away to their dorm.  Ron sat down on the end of the couch where Colin's head had formerly been and turned his glare on Harry, "Why didn't you warn me he was about to do that?"

            Colin was confused, "Do what?" 

            His question was pushed aside as Harry answered, "Why would I have?" looking like he enjoyed the spectacle. 

            "Because you're my fucking *friend* Harry!" Ron looked nonplus as his friend's not so loyal behavior. 

            "So?" Harry was comfortably reclined in his chair by now face half shadowed by the harsh light of the fire; he was facing towards the couch somewhat so he could see Colin and Ron clearly. 

            Exasperated Ron got up leaving the two alone in the common room, telling Harry he would see him upstairs. Colin watched the 7th year boy go still very confused as to exactly what had happened.

            "Wha…" Colin did not even get his sentence out before Harry supplied him with an answer.

            "Seamus jumped him from behind as we were entering the portrait. Ron smacked the Fat Lady head first before they tumbled inside like you saw. I could be mistaken but I think Seamus did some groping." A half smile inched its way onto Harry's lips as he rubbed a hand through his messy gelled hair. 

            "Oh…well then." Colin was blushing; he had not seen Seamus as the type…An almost awkward silence fell between the two as they both turned to stare at the flames.  'Least he hasn't said anything about dinner…' a light sigh escaping him as he settled into the couch.

            Harry's soft baritone floated to Colin's ears after several minutes of silence, "Do you think this year will be better?"

            "Better how?" Colin's voice keeping soft as if the conversation and atmosphere required it.

            "…happier…yeah." Harry turned his gaze to Colin the light making the green emerald color dark almost as coal.

            'Happier?  Maybe…no one is afraid of dying around the next corner.' Colin took a long moment before voicing his thoughts. "Yes I think so," voice still soft as his chin dipped against his chest, long hair falling down his forehead, "we aren't worried about death."

            Harry just nodded mutely to Colin's answer leaning his chin on his hand with a short sigh. He did not stir for several minutes seemingly oblivious to Colin's worried gaze on him.  "Harry, I'm going up to bed.  I'll see you at breakfast. Good night." Colin stood up off the couch gathering his shoes up and heading towards the boy's stairwell. 'Didn't say a thing about dinner, thank God.'

            "Good night Colin. And thanks for sticking up for me at dinner, I never knew you cared." Harry had half turned his head to watch Colin's reaction knowing the boy would not like the subject brought up.

            "You're welcome..." it was nothing but a squeak as Colin hurried up the stairs to his dorm already able to feel his body blushing.

            Harry settled down once more in his chair, he would not sleep for several more hours and then rising not long after the sun.


	3. Ch 3

Hero Worship 3/?

            Classes started for them that Monday, and Colin was already busy writing essays for Snape on strange ingredients found in the Indus valley and Eastern world, as well as studying the boring famines brought on Ireland by a drunken wizard getting curse happy.  He hadn't seen much of Harry in the last few days since school had started, he'd heard rumors about reporters hanging around the castle looking for the 7th year he was hoping this wasn't true. He knew first hand how much Harry hated that stuff.  

When Colin was returning from Transfiguration Thursday several books in his hands, he stopped confused there was a crowd around the Fat Lady's portrait, not a crowd of students either.  

            "Excuse me?" He tapped a tall balding man on the shoulder. "What's going on?" The man looked down his beaky nose at the short sixth year as he answered, "We're looking for Mr. Potter, just want a small word with him." 

            "Leave him alone already." Colin rudely elbowed his way through the crowd of camera holding strangers whispering the password and just squeezing behind the portrait so the adults could not follow him. 'Dumbledore wouldn't let them in…' Colin shook his head moving farther into the almost empty common room. He needed to study. He spotted an empty chair away from the fireplace and lit well enough to read in. Hauling his books over Colin just flopped into the seat. Which grunted at him?

            Colin stood up dropping his books as he whirled around to look at the presumably empty seat.  He frowned, nothing there, so what had he sat on?

            Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off his face and shoulders getting a strange pleasure out of seeing Colin's shock and then quick flush as he realized he had just sat in Harry Potter's lap. 

            "I'm really sorry Harry; I didn't see you…literally." Colin bent down gathering up his dropped books. "Hiding from the crowd?"

            Harry shifted letting the cloak fall the rest of the way off and pool in his lap as he nodded, "They've been following me all day. Snape took points off Gryffindor for it this morning." The anger about the incident still burning bright.

            "What a git. What do they want?" Colin pulled up his own chair just next to Harry's setting his books at his side after sitting down in the cushy chair.

            "Same as always. They want to know what happened last year. Sirius ran them off at the beginning of summer, guess they think he can't get them while I'm here and have restarted." Sighing Harry leaned his head back against the chair. "Professor McGonagall said she would take care of them after lunch." He did not want to wait. Harry glanced over to the boy sitting beside him watching the brown head bend over a book, he found himself enjoying the view, something normal in this hectic day.  Colin was completely engrossed in his Transfiguration unaware of Harry watching him as he bit his lip in concentration. Harry watched the other boy run a thin hand through his hair ruffling the dark strands before dropping again to turn the page leaving his hair sticking out funnily across his forehead.  Harry canted his head to the side slightly, an amused half smile across his lips as he observed the boy before leaning forward slightly so Colin was within arm's reach.

            Colin looked up sharply, confused as he felt something brush through his hair gently, the strands falling back down across his forehead correctly. He blinked in confusion at what he saw; it was just refusing to compute in his head. Harry was just pulling back his arm, retracting from where he'd run his fingers through Colin's long fringe of hair lingering just a moment in the soft strands before pulling back and settling in Harry's lap where it belonged.  Colin just blinked at him trying to tell his heart to start beating again; he exhaled a breath as he recovered his senses giving Harry a carelessly charming smile, "Thanks." 

            The moment ending Harry giving a tiny smile in return, leaning back in his chair and watching the other boy go back to his homework as if nothing had happened. 'I was just being a friend, he looked funny.' Harry never questioned why he had to rationalize his actions to himself just letting it pass by him.

            Colin tried going back to reading he really did but his concentration was broken and its cause was still sitting in the chair next to him.  His mind kept replaying the moment in his head mercilessly making him forget to read or to pretend to anyway.

            The two teenagers sat in a relatively uncomfortable silence for over half an hour before any other Gryffindor students decided to grace the common room with their presence.  Ginny Weasley and a small cluster of friends come to put their books in the dorm before lunch with the others.  The redheaded girl waved brightly at the two boys giving them a warm smile as the group of girls took their own seats around a small spindly-legged table. Several of the girls giggled and peeked at the two boys, in what they thought was a fetching manner.  Harry looked at Colin rolling his eyes at the girls' silliness.  The gesture brought a smile to Colin's features.  The silence between the two almost friends was more companionable now after the shared amusement.  

            The other Gryffindors soon broke that silence though, hungry for lunch appearing from rooms and returning from class. The sounds of laughing and typical school gossip filled the air quickly causing the two boys to flee, separately, from their small haven.  Colin disappeared to his dorm and Harry once more donned the old invisibility cloak and snuck out the portrait hole.

            Harry squished himself against the wall to get past the group of reporters waiting to pounce him.  He once more thanked God for Dumbledore's insight his first year giving him the cloak. It had been such a crucial part of his school life since then.  It was a clear shot to the Great Hall after sneaking past the group of people.

            Colin, on the other hand, found his sleeve snagged as he passed by Ginny's group. He shifted his heavy books in his arms as he turned to face the redhead in question. He smiled lightly to her ignoring her giggling friends.

            "Join us Colin?" Ginny asked, apparently the other girls having put her up to it, were quick to nod their agreement with the suggestion by their leader.

            "I well…um I was just heading for lunch, I'm sorry." He did not like those girls; they had been giving him funny looks all week and it just freaked him out. He tried to edge away from the girls as politely as he could, sighing as he felt Ginny grab him again.

            "You can sit with us in there too. It won't be very hard to make room for you." It was oddly frightening as he watched the group of girl's faces go from disappointed to hope filled as Ginny weedled him. "Please Colin?" 

            No, he refused to give into those puppy eyes that seemed as much a genetic trait much as the red hair in the Weasley family.  "I can't, I really have things to do." He pulled his arm sharply out of the girl's grasp and backed up a few hurried steps before outright fleeing the scene.

'Scared of a few girls, Colin?' the thought bringing a thin smile to Ginny's lips as she watched his retreating. 

            As soon as Colin was out of earshot the group of girl's chattering picked up again. Some girls commented on Colin's behavior giggling at how adorably he had flushed as he left.  The 6th year girls had found their prey, namely Colin, and would not rest until he was attached to one of them.  They drilled Ginny for information on her friend; the redhead laughed brushing some questions off completely answering others, easily managing the girls' questions.  

            Colin breathed a sigh of relief as his escape succeeded. It was not that he did not like Ginny, quite the opposite; he was very fond of her. She was his closest friend; he just did not like her friends, at all.  

            Lunch was normal, well as normal as the lunch at Hogwart's got.  First years starting food fights, the vein in Professor Snape's forehead standing out as he berated some little Hufflepuff for spilling pudding on his robes.  Yes, quite normal indeed. Well, until the reporters went to sniff out Harry in the Great Hall. The nosy prats came through the double doors much like a herd of elephants would have. Shouts of "Where is he?" "Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter? Where are you?" and "Where is Harry Potter?" filling up the air. 

            Harry ducked down slightly trying not to be noticed where he sat at the Gryffindor table. Ron was to Harry's right turning a right angry red in the face while Hermione was doing her best imitation of a pissed McGonagal, (not attractive mind you).  Harry slide beneath the table hidden by bodies and the tablecloth cursing under his breath. He was not going to get any peace from these people.

            The reporters were not deterred by Professor Flitwick, who had come to shoo them out, instead the quill wielders headed for the nearest house table.  The Slytherins were all too happy to ablidge the reporters with information, Malfoy being the most prominent and pointing directly where the dark haired boy had been moments before at the Gryffindor table.  The small herd of witches descended upon the Gryffindor table trying to find Harry.

            Harry crawled the length of the table dragging the invisibility cloak behind him cursing all the while. Just his damn luck. He settled down at the end of the table listening to the commotion above him and praying whomever he was in front of did not kick him. Harry pulled the cloak up over himself planning to bolt when the room was suddenly hushed.

"Enough!" The command was not one to be ignored the voice rift with authority. Dumbledore stood in the doorway to the Great Hall, which now was deathly silent as wide eyes turned towards the shout; he resembled more of a thundercloud than the kind headmaster everyone knew.   

"Get out of this castle. Do not enter the grounds again for any reason. This is an environment for children not nosy gossips. Clear out now!" The reprimanded witches and wizards seemed to shrink in on themselves paling considerably as Dumbledore spoke.  The group seemed to fly out the doors as eager to get out, as they had been to get in earlier.

Harry sighed with relief leaning back against some unnamed person's legs feeling the muscles tense. Harry laughed silently, the situation struck him as morbidly funny he leaned his head back against that person's knees not caring how uncomfortable he was obviously making them. He shifted slightly…

'Wearing pants…must be one of the boys.' Harry just let his thoughts drift idly as he sat under the Gryffindor table in the solitude made by tablecloth between him and the rest of the world. 

"Harry you may come out now." Dumbledore's voice was once more cheerful and light in its tone. Harry could just picture the amused smile on that bearded face and the twinkle everyone always commented on in those eyes.  With a sigh Harry crawled out from under the table dragging his cloak behind him, both covered in a thin layer of dust. Harry forced way between two students sitting on the far side of the table.  He took the moment to look up across the table to see whose personal space he had invaded earlier when he had made them his backrest.  A humorless smile touched his lips.

"We can call that revenge for sitting on me earlier."

Colin just nodded quickly hoping no one asked him about the odd comment he had just received from the Harry Potter.  He did not look up from his meal just quickly shoveled the food into is mouth barely tasting it so he could retreat from the table before anyone noticed the physical reaction Harry had caused.  Colin excused himself as the desserts were just appearing on the golden plates giving his friends a light smile as he left the table for a safer haven; his dorm. 

'Fuck I do not have a crush on Harry Potter. I do not have a crush on Harry Potter, I do not have a crush on Harry Potter…I do not Have a crush on Harry Potter…'

Colin repeated the declaration in his head; he refused to let himself believe he liked Harry. He had at one point but not now. He was above that, matured and with better taste since he was 11.  Colin scrubbed a hand through his hair not caring how ruffled he left it…well until the image of Harry reaching out and carefully fixing it for him popped in his head… Just wasn't his day. 


	4. Ch 4

Hero Worship 4

            'I have a fucking crush on Harry Potter…' 

Colin turned his face into his soft down pillow, eyes squeezed shut trying to push the realization out of his thoughts. He'd gone to bed that night swearing just the opposite but now…after …after that there was no way he could deny it, though he was willing to take a bash at it.  He took his frustration out on his pillow pounding his fist into the soft material before rolling over onto his back, laying spread eagle. Colin stared thoughtfully up at the top of his canopied bed, he tried to ignore the memories of the dream he'd been enjoying before waking up.  Enjoying…yes a little too much; but it wasn't just a smutty wet dream…that was what was bothering Colin. It was so soft.  He threw one arm over his eyes sighing heavily before forcing himself to get up. He could already hear his roommates starting to get up, Spike's alarm clock loud enough to wake up all of Gryffindor tower.  

Colin threw back the curtains to his bed before slipping barefooted to the floor, his boxers wrinkled and hair sticking up from sleeping on it funny.  He pulled his shower things out from under his bed grabbing a clean towel from his trunk and sleepily making his way out of his dorm without saying even good morning to his roommates. None of them but Alex was a morning person and he never started conversations anyway, just finished them.  

He padded down the hall to the boy's shared bathroom; he could hear a few showers already going.  Colin pushed open the heavy door to the bathroom, already getting a bit steamy inside.  He walked down the row of large cubicle showers hoping there was an empty one for him to take. He didn't want one of the curtained ones; they never fully closed and were rather embarrassing that people could see you when you undressed. About half way down he found an empty cubical giving a short sigh of relief; locking the door behind him he stripped out of his boxers and started the water letting it warm up before getting in with his soap and shampoo.  

Twenty minutes later Colin emerged clean, refreshed, and smelling quite nicely if he should say so himself, he'd bought some soap in Diagon Alley that the scent changed every time you used it; so today, he smelled like cinnamon.  He hurried down the breezy hallway in just his towel his things clutched in one arm as he made his way back to his dormitory room.  He refused to think about his dreams and the rather large part played in them by one Harry Potter. 

One of his roommates Alex Lemont was already neatly dressed and on his bed reading before breakfast. He was a quiet one, he wasn't really friends with the other boys he shared a room with but Alex could be called for help on homework if you could stand feeling like an idiot.  He tended to be very untactfully honest in his opinions if you asked them. People didn't go to Alex for an ego boost that was for sure. 

Colin's other roommates, who were apparently off showering themselves right now, were quite different. Daniel or 'Spike' Bochin was more than his share of friendly even to Alex. He wasn't a dunce though he played one well, he was the leader if there was one in the group of four boys. He was called Spike for his odd hairstyle; he used an obscene amount of gel, in Colin's opinion, on his hair every morning making it stand on end in spikes; so he'd been dubbed 'Spike'.

The last boy who lived with Colin was named Mathew Wills. He was a quiet boy, he and Colin got on quite well sitting together occasionally in class; usually when Matt's best friend Daniel was being punished and having to sit somewhere else. He was Daniel's second; sadly, he was often in detention for his association with the other boy. Colin thought he was also suffering a bit like himself in regards to good ol' Spike. 

Colin moved around to the far side of his bed pulling one curtain closed so he could dress without having to expose himself to the remaining roommate. He pulled on his gray slacks, then crisp white shirt, and gray vest finishing off the under-layer of his uniform.  He'd save the robe until after fixing his hair; he was still feeling a bit hot from his shower.  Colin stood in front of the long mirror toweling off his wet hair before running a comb through the light brown locks. He squeezed a bit of gel into his palm spreading it on both hands and then into his hair giving it a choppy controlled disheveled look. He liked it that way, it was after some American musician whose name he didn't remember; he'd had a young cousin say he looked like a girl with his hair like that but no matter.  

By the time Colin finished dressing Spike and Matt were back in the room. Spike kidding poor Matt about being stuck with one of the curtained showers. He was laughing about the peek he'd gotten when Matt had been toweling off; the other boy's face matched the bedspreads in its crimson color as he chucked one of his shoes at his best friend. Spike ducked the shoe hit the wall with a dull thud before dropping to the floor. Alex just raised a brow not gracing them with a comment before going back to his book. 

"Finished children?" Colin grinning at his two roommates stopping the banter and getting a pillow thrown at himself for his trouble. "Breakfast is starting soon, kids. Better get dressed."  Colin was pressing his luck. 

"Go on without us oh mature Mr. Creevey. We'll be down when we're dressed." Spike only just starting his long and drown out morning ritual of hair sculpting.  

"Whatever you say. Alex? Join me?"  Colin didn't get a verbal reply as much as a physical one; the quiet dark headed boy closed his book with a snap and slid off his bed.

"Sure." Alex didn't waste any words on the other boys as he slipped past Colin and out into the hall, the door's opening so abruptly getting a protest from the still half-naked Mathew. No apology was offered.  Colin just slipped out after him. 

Harry awoke early not bothering to wake Ron as he showered and dressed. Harry carefully tip toed his way out of the door and then down to the common room and out the portrait hole.  He needed to go see Dumbledore today before class started, it was about the whole Head Boy mess. He didn't want Ron or Hermione tagging along, they didn't agree with his wanting to give the blasted title up.  The halls were completely empty, most students still tucked into bed. 

Harry tucked his hands into the pockets of his robe, the fingers of his right hand fiddling with the head boy badge tucked into his pocket. He'd refused to wear it.  Harry's tie was still undone he didn't feel the need to tie it just yet.  He found the old gargoyle with no problem; he had been here many a time over the past years he could walk there in his sleep. Now knowing the password was a different story…Harry figured he might as well, try sweets since that had always worked in the past, and if it isn't broke don't fix it. 

            'He's rather fond of the Weasley's shop...' Harry trying to decide where to start maybe just the typical wizarding candy would work.  

            "Fizzing Whizbees." Nothing. 

"Pepper toads." Nothing. 

"Chocolate frogs?" Nothing.

Harry took a breath to try again when a voice sounded behind him.

"Canary crèmes."  Harry spun around to see Headmaster Albus Dumbledore standing behind him looking quite amused.  The griffin responding to the password jumped to the side for the two men.  Dumbledore motioned for Harry to precede him onto the moving staircase.  They traveled up to the eccentric Headmaster's office where they were greeted by a sleeping Fawkes and portraits. 

"Now, young Harry, what may I do for you at this early hour?" the headmaster took his seat behind his large claw footed desk waiting for Harry's answer as the boy took a seat across from him.

"I came to turn in my Head Boy badge sir. I don't want the position."

"Harry, we went through this in our letters. The board of governors declared you would be Head boy for all you've done in your years here." Dumbledore frowned slightly, the lines in his forehead being accented by the expression his half moon spectacles sliding down his crooked nose some.  

"I know sir." Harry's statement reeking of defiance. "I don't deserve it. My grades are mediocre at best. Nothing compared to the Head Girl's. There is some other boy in my year I'm sure deserves it more than me." 

"Harry, I can't go against the board. You know this. You've done so much for the Wizarding world they believe you deserve the title and I'm sure your classmates agree with their decision." Harry stood from the seat he'd taken. 

"I refuse to accept it. If you don't give it to someone else I'll announce it myself." Harry's voice cold and rather jaded, he was so sick of being handed these honors when he knew he hadn't earned them. It only garnered scorn from him. 

"This is a great honor you're turning down, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore was looking his age in the early morning light as he argued with the seventh year.

"I. Don't. Want. It. Give the honor to someone else." Harry set the unworn badge down on the headmaster's desk and turned leaving the office quickly before he could be called back.

The old wizard picked up the abandoned badge turning it over in his hands. He understood Harry wanted to be normal and just blend in. Nevertheless, that wasn't how it was working out for the boy. He'd done his best to shield him, but it hadn't worked.  He had wished Harry would learn to take it better now that the threat was truly gone, but to no avail. He could only see the happy child he'd known slip farther away. He'd been told that Harry had even started distancing himself from Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. A sad state of things, Harry was only going lower now he'd saved the world once more. A sad, sad state that boy was in.  

Harry received several astonished looks from his roommates when he returned to his room to pick up his schoolbooks.  Seamus was just getting out of bed when Harry returned his hair sticking up everywhere; Dean and Neville were both in various states of dress. And Ron…Ron wasn't anywhere to be found. 

"He went looking for you. He woke us up looking for you Harry." Dean told him as he pulled on a clean undershirt. "Think he went to hunt up Hermione." 

Harry's reply of 'It doesn't matter' raised brows, well except from the still out of it Seamus.   Harry was just turning around his full backpack slung over one shoulder ready to head down to an early breakfast when Ron stormed in slamming the door.

"He's nowhere to be found! Where did the bas…" Ron shut his mouth with a snap as he noticed his best friend standing in the center of their shared room unmoving and obviously indifferent to his outburst. "Where the bloody hell have you been Harry!" Ron looked at the clock near his bedside checking the time. "Its 7 a.m. and you're already dressed and gone!" 

"I had something to do." Harry gave a light shrug pulling his backpack higher on his shoulders before taking steps towards the door only to be stopped by his best friend. 

"What?" Ron was not letting this go. He had been worried when he'd found his friend's bed empty.

"I went to see Dumbledore." Harry was not offering up information freely giving as short an answer as he could get by with.

"About what, Harry?" Ron was pushing his luck.

Harry sighed with exasperation at the redhead. "I turned in the head boy badge. Curiosity satisfied yet? I'm going to breakfast." Harry pushed past Ron once more headed towards the door. He had finished with this conversation.

"That's all you'll say? You stupid ass, you pompous, stupid ass." Harry slammed the door as Ron yelled not letting the red head's temper stop him from leaving. He didn't care to be lectured it was his choice to make. 

            "Good morning Harry…" Hermione was at the foot of the boy's stair dressed in her robe her words soft and tentative as she addressed her friend.  The head girl just got a mumble for her answer as Harry brushed passed presumably heading to the Great Hall and breakfast. 

            Ron was pasted seething he was completely furious. Harry had been brushing him off for days and he'd had it.  He cared for Harry like a brother but he did not take getting the shaft very well. 'If that's how you want it FINE. Mr. Brilliant Potter can kiss my freckled ass.' Ron was still raving inside when he met Hermione to head to breakfast. She was thankfully silent.

            Harry and only a few other students were in the Great Hall at this hour most of them trying to finish homework before their class.  He was buttering his toast as Colin and a boy he did not recognize came into the hall.  He waved Colin and the boy down. If they sat with him Ron and Hermione couldn't.  It was a selfish petty plan but he didn't care right now. 

            Colin just shrugged at Alex taking a seat next to Harry and Alex across from him. "Good morning Harry." Colin was a bit confused and hesitant after this morning's dream but it would be strange if he passed up the opportunity. In fact, the only ones he figured that would pass up that opportunity to eat with Harry would be the Slytherins…

            "Morning Colin. And who are you?" Harry nodded politely to the silent dark haired boy across from him; he seemed about Colin's age probably a roommate.

            "Alex Lemont." His nod was curt and polite just a return to the one he had been given by the resident Golden Boy.  Harry was immediately curious about how he and Colin were friends.  

            Colin reached for the waffles and drizzled just a slight bit of syrup on top foregoing the butter. 'Damn diet.'  He did not notice the appraising glances going between Harry and Alex too intent on his breakfast. He tried striking up a light conversation, "You're up early Harry. Wanted to get here before everything was gone?" 

            It was a soft and naïve question and it made Harry smile, something he had not done in a while. "Something like that.  McGonagal has a bitch of an essay due today I needed to add the last two inches."

            "The Head Boy being a slacker? What are we coming too?" Alex interjecting his own comments before Colin could respond.  

            Colin's eyebrows shot up, he knew Alex was rude but that was…just cold.  Harry did not seem to mind though that small smile Colin had been enjoying disappeared quickly before he responded to the other boy's questions.  "I'm not the Head Boy. See a badge?"

            "You turned it in?" Colin was shocked and just a bit dismayed he was Gryffindor through and through and he liked his house having both Head Boy and Girl this year. Also…everyone knew Draco Malfoy was just barely behind Hermione in grades.  They couldn't have a Slytherin head boy! 

            "Yes Colin.  I did." Harry watched the sixth year, he was obviously dismayed at the news.  That Alex character did not seem to have any more opinions past his first sarcastic remarks.  

            "Well…as long as you're happy." Colin smiled lightly taking a sloppy bite of his waffle. 

            The conversation went to more neutral ground concerning schoolwork and classes with the occasional easy silence.  Harry found himself comfortable for one of the first times since being back at Hogwarts this year.  The company didn't expect anything from him past a comment here or there. Moreover, when he did speak, Colin seemed to actually listen.  He'd gotten so sick of being just brushed off by Ron lately his words just passed off as nonsense.  Harry found himself smiling at the sixth years rambling on about Hagrid's class.  Apparently a Land-ray had tried to mate itself to one of his roommate's legs much to the amusement of the class.  The sand dwelling cousins of the manta ray were large and tan colored and they could get quite strong.  

            "You get that essay done Harry?" Colin's light voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he just nodded noticing the tables had filled up without his notice.  It was almost time for class. They'd been sitting here for a near hour.  Harry tilted his head staring at his plate…he'd just spent longer talking to someone he barely knew in one morning than he had his best friends since he'd been here.  Was that telling him something?


End file.
